


The appearance of the magic water

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid stories, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: There is something strange with the pipes in town. but will anyone be able to figure it out in time?





	The appearance of the magic water

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea my son I and worked on. so if it seems like a really silly idea its because it is. The bass idea was that of a 7-year-old. It was fun and I hope someone could get enjoyment from it.

Mr. Wiskers found himself in the sub sewers beneath the home of Thanos. He had found out a lot of interesting things in his time there. He also discovered a pig named Herbert who, in a series of small experiments found that the pipes to one house were connected to another. But not in the traditional sense that the metal tubing had contacted one to the other. At first glance, they seemed as if they were directly linked to the sewers. But he had noticed that there was some kind of transmate device that contacted them to a home across town.   
One day when Thanos was taking a shower another man in his flat started to get water coming into his shower. He could not for the life of him understand where all this water was coming from. “Why water shouldn't be coming up there, that’s where the water is meant to leave.” he scratched his head as the bubbling water continued to come from his drain. At the same moment, there was a ring at his door.   
“Oh, dear,” said the pig, a little distro realizing that the man was on to them. “My dear Mr. Wiskers, I think we may have a problem.”   
“Is that so Mr. pig?” the cat answered back, calling the pig by a name he knew he wasn’t keen about. “What may this problem be?”  
“The human, they noticed the water that was coming up from there pipes,” he said in a huff.  
The cat didn’t share his level of worry. “Humans are not that clever, I'm sure it will be fin. Unless they can somehow pick up the radio singles of what we are doing it should be fine. The cat was very confident in its own words. But at that very minute, they both could hear a sonic vibration and sound that passed through the pipes.   
On the surface, a shaggy-haired man with a long glowing rod pointed to the drain. As he looked at the device he shook his head. “No, this will not do, this will not do at all.” the homeowner who did not know this man was now questioning why he was in his bathroom being completely ignored by this man. “Let's see what happens when I reverse the polarity,” he said as he aimed the small device to the drain once more. “Oh, I’m the Doctor by the way and there is something very wrong with your flat.”  
At the same time, Thanos was now getting water fell down on him when at the same time the water began to flow up from the drain. This angered him so he without much thought he grabbed water bombe and plunged in down. The force was so strong that it made its way all the way to the back to where the Doctor was. As the bomb made its way into the man's house his eyes grew big. The Doctor grabbed the man by the shoulder, as he reached for a towel as the two rain out of the house. The man in his night robs and the Doctor with his bow tie watched the house blow up.   
A few minutes later before any of them had time to think, a large purple man started walking toward them. An angry look on his face. “Why are you messing with my shower!”  
“No, I think you got that backward. You were doing something to our shower.” the Doctor stated as he continued to walk turned them.   
The man in the robe gave him a look. “Are bathroom?”  
Both Thanos and the Doctor ignored him. “So if this isn't your doing then who is doing this very strange thing?”   
“I don't care whos responsible, I'm going to end you.” and Thanos began to run toward him with a large fist hurling toward the Doctor. The Doctor quickly dodged him and was now behind him. He continued to talk as Thanos tried to land blows on him with no luck. This went on for some time before they were approached by a cat and pig.   
The Doctore began to scan them. “Well your not normal human animals, what are you?” he found he was very surprised when they began to speak. They explained how they were running experiments with teleporting and how the pipes made it easier to contain the energy. And that there was a slight mistake and that none of the humans were meant to notice.   
“How would someone not notice water coming up their pipes in the shower?” the Doctor said, more intrigued by this idea than anything.  
“The human was not meant to be home.” the pig and cat chimed in.  
The man looked at his rob, “they are right, I called in sick today.” he said with much regret looking at his newly demolished home wishing he had gone into work that day.   
After a long discussion, the Doctor told the animals they had to be more concentrate of who’s house they mess within the further and Thanos agreed to help the man put his house back together. With a click of his fingers, the home was good as new, maybe even better than before as he walked home.   
The pig and cat went home and agreed to double check before messing with the people's pips and the Doctor went into his TARDIS as Arther Dent went into him home well mumbling about hating aliens and wish they would just stop interfearing in his life.


End file.
